Naruto and his Pirate Harem
by E. Wojo
Summary: Sucky title I know. After bringing peace to the Elemental nations Naruto decides to sail after One Piece for adventure, strong opponents and hot chicks. Join him as he sails with his all female crew.
1. Prologue

I don't own anyone used in this story.

Naruto and his Pirate Harem

A couple hundred years after bringing peace to the Elemental countries Naruto Uzumaki had decided to see the rest of the world. Taking a boat from the Land of Waves where the 'Great Naruto Bridge ' still stood he ventured out into the world.

Now in a small town in the West Blue ocean Naruto walked down a deserted street. He wore his red sage coat over a black shirt, dark blue pants, and black ninja sandals. A forehead protector with the title 'Third Sage of the Six Paths' written in kanji was wrapped around his head

"Where the hell is everybody? I know that this town isn't deserted." Naruto asked as he looked around to see nobody.

A couple hundred years after bringing peace to the Elemental countries Naruto had decided to see the rest of the world

Naruto then jumped onto a roof top and saw a huge ship at the harbor. "Maybe that ship has something to do with it."

It was a huge ship with sails with a strange mark on it, a cross with a circle at each point of the cross and one in the middle.

Naruto then heard a commotion and ran across the rooftops. Suddenly he heard a gunshot which made him run faster.

When he reached the place where he heard the gunshot he saw everyone in town on their hands and knees except for a bunch of marines and a guy with a glass fish tank on his head and a smoking gun in his hand. On the ground was a man bleeding to death while a young woman apparently the man's wife was being held by two of the marines.

"HA ha ha! Stupid fool. Trying to keep me for taking your wife as my slave. Hope you enjoy Hell." The guy in the fish tank said which enraged Naruto.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE ASSHOLE!" Naruto shouted as he leaapt to the ground in front of everyone.

"Who the hell is this guy and why isn't he bowing before me?" the fish tank guy asked.

"I don't even know who you are much less why I should bow before." Naruto said.

"I'm a Tenryuubito you fool. Descended from the 20 kings that united the world. I am the great..." The Tenryuubito didn't get to finish because Naruto had shoved his fist into the man's gut much to the shock of everyone.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE! You think you can take whoever or whatever you want just because you're supposed to be someone important. People like you make me sick." Naruto said removing his fist.

The Tenryuubito stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. "How dare you hit me? Kill that little bastard who dared to hit me!" He shouted to the marines.

The marines opened fire on Naruto, even the ones holding the girl allowing her to run to her husband's body.

Naruto's body was riddled with bullets and he fell to the ground.

The Tenryuubito smirked and said "Ha! That will teach you to touch me."

"That kinda hurt you know." Naruto said as he kipped up shocking everyone.

"How did you..." The tenryuubito asked as he watched the bullets pop out of Naruto's body and his wounds heal instantly.

"I don't feel the need to tell a worm like you. If this is all the men you have then you've already lost." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and started gathering sage chakra.

"Fine then. Call everyone from the ship to help kill this fool." the Tenryuubito said as one of the marines did so.

A few minutes later over 50 marines gathered in front of Naruto who was still gathering sage chakra.

"Is this everyone? Well then I don't need to gather anymore chakra. What I have is more than enough for these fools." Naruto said to himself as he stopped gathering sage chakra.

"I hope you folks are ready." Naruto said opening his eyes as orange pigment bordered his eyes, but as for the eyes themselves they were no longer a deep blue, but now a light purple with a ripple pattern around the iris. "Cause it's Showtime!"

Prologue is up. Next chapter: Naruto unveils 'The Six Paths of Naruto.' Don't worry he's not gonna use dead bodies like Pain.

As I stated in The Demon Fox of Hellsing...this Naruto will have an all female crew backing him up. A story that's never really been done before.

I've had a couple of people put in suggestions for Naruto's crew as well as a few of my own.

Here they are:

From One Piece

Nico Robin

Boa Hancock

Kunia

Jewelery Bonney

From Bleach

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

Tia Harribel

From Negima

Mana Tatsumiya

From Vandread

Paiway Underberg

From Bioshock 2

A Big Sister (This I really don't see happening though)

Here's what I basically need for the crew.

First mate

Second mate

Navigator

Sharpshooter/Gunslinger

Cook

Doctor

Scout

Shipwright

Musician

Any Miscellaneous crew positions.

Add in more suggestions please.

See you next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The marines at Naruto wondering what he meant when Naruto placed his fingers in his familiar cross position. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

Five shadow clones appear next to Naruto. All having the same eyes surrounded by orange pigment. "You know what to do."

The marines were whispering "Devil fruit!" when the clones appeared and were in for a bigger shock when the clones all said "Henge (Transform)!"

The five clones were engulfed in smoke. When the smoke cleared each one looked different than they did before.

The clone at the far left had green spikes on his head like a punk rocker. His body was now much taller and more lanky. This was the Asura Path of Naruto.

The clone second to the left had long brown hair tied in a braid. His body was only a couple of inches taller than the original Naruto. This was the Human Path of Naruto.

The clone next to Naruto on the left side looked like an exact twin of the original except for the shoulder length red hair. This was the Animal Path of Naruto.

The clone to Naruto's right had short blue hair in a bowl cut and a body that looked pale and emaciated. This was the Preta Path of Naruto.

The final clone looked the most different mostly because it changed into a girl. She had black hair in two pigtails. This was the Naraku Path of Naruto.

"Why are you standing there? Kill him or them or whatever. JUST DO IT!" the Tenryuubito shouted as the marines took aim and fired at the group.

The original Naruto(Deva Path obviously) held out his hand and said "Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)!" The bullets were then repelled right back at the marines causing them to scatter.

"All right you all know what to do. Naraku Path stays to help with the almost dead man. The rest of you deal with the bodyguards while I teach Bubblehead a lesson about what being noble really means." The original said as he looked to see said 'Bubblehead' was missing from the area. "Okay new plan, deal with the bodyguards while keeping an eye out for Bubblehead."

The 4 other Narutos nodded and charged after the scattered marines while the Naraku Path looked over the almost.

The Animal Path had chased down a group of marines down a side street and with a wicked smirk on his face bit his thumb, did a few handseals and slammed his hand to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" Animal Path shouted as the ground underneath the marines began to shake.

Suddenly huge claws reached from underground and pulled each marines down till only their heads were above ground.

Animal Path smirked as a hole appeared next to him and a large mole with a crown stuck his out of the hole.

"Not often I get summoned to do something right?" The mole said to Animal Path.

"That's right Bouhatei-ousama. However you are the best at Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu)." Animal Path said as he walked over to the marines and promptly knock each one of them out cold.

Meanwhile the Human Path found himself surrounded by several marines wielding swords. He pulled out a pair of kunai and disarmed each marine before knocking them out.

Human Path then ducked as another marine crashed through a wall and went flying over his head. "Do you mind watching where you're hitting people towards?" Human Path shouted at the hole.

Preta Path walked out of the hole and sneered "You ducked anyways. I don't see what the problem is."

Human Path walked up to Preta Path and was about to give him a piece of his mind when a voice shouted "Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Violent Water Wave."

The two paths jump away as a huge wave of water appeared and washed away the fallen marines as well as a bunch of marines that came out of nowhere.

Prete Path and Human Path landed on adjacent roofs and noticed Asura Path on a nearby roof laughing his ass off.

"You two looked like you needed to cool off. Too bad you two jumped out of the way." Asura Path said between laughs.

Human and Preta Path were about to kick Asura's ass when Asura pointed and shouted "Isn't that the 'Bubblehead' guy the boss wanted?"

Human and Preta turned and sure enough there was the 'Bubblehead' guy trying to sneak away.

Back over by the original Naruto and Naraku Path they turned in the direction where the three paths had seen their quarry.

"Finally! Can you handle it from here?" the Original Naruto asked.

"I got whatever hit him out of his body". Naraku Path said holding a small metal ball. "Unfortunately He still died. I'm gonna have to summon it."

"Do it. I've got a guy with a fishbowl on his head to kick the crap out of." The original said as he jumped towards his prey.

"Gedou (Outer Path)." Naraku Path shouted.

A large figure in the form of a massive head with its mouth open appeared from the ground in a spectral purple light. "Okay, let's do this already…" He muttered as he formed two hand-seals and held the last one, "Gedou: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Jutsu)!"

A green light engulfed Naraku Path's body and emerged from the mouth of the Outer Path that had been summoned. As the light continued generating from the mouth of the figure, it began to encompass the body of the dead man,

After a couple of minutes the light stopped generating as the man opened his eyes and stood up. The man's wife hugged him not knowing what had just happened because she couldn't see the Gedou.

Naraku Path wiped sweat of her forehead and jumped towards where the other paths were.

Where she reached them she noticed they had caught the fool in Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld).

The Original Naruto using water-walking walked towards the trapped noble and after holding back a considerable amount of strength smashed through the glass bubble and knocked the noble out cold.

The swamp disappeared and the other paths appeared next to the original Naruto. "I want you to read his mind. Find out what he knows about this new world outside the Elemental Nations."

Human Path was about to place his hand on the noble's head when it was grabbed by the original. "Don't kill him though. If you kill him, he won't learn anything." he said with a smirk on his face that was shared by the other paths.

Human Path nodded and started his mind reading of the Tenryuubito.

After a few minutes he finished his job and walks over to the others. First he tells them about the World Government and how they're in charge of everything.

Next he tells of the marines and of the 'Absolute Justice' which got the Original Naruto mad.

"Are these marines this stupid? You can't just go after criminals and not care about what happens to civillians. Justice without Compassion isn't justice. In fact this 'Absolute Justice' makes these marines as bad as the people they're after."

Finally Human Path told of Gol D. Roger and his proclamtion which started the Golden Age of Pirates.

"It's funny how moments like that can change history. It's scary how influential people can be. It's okay if the person is good, but any fool with determination and a misguided goal can destroy the world." Naruto said remembering a few of his most dangerous foes.

It was then that Naruto had gotten himself a wicked idea.

"It's so brilliant that it scares me. I'll go after One Piece myself. In the process I'll write a series of books far better than Ero-Sennin's"

"You gonna start peeping at girls at every island we go to?" Asura Path asked.

"No better! I'm gonna be the only male pirate with an all hot female crew." Naruto said laughing like a maniac

Meanwhile on the island of Amazon Lily...

The Pirate Empress Boa Hancock was relaxing in a steaming hot bath when suddenly she got a cold shiver down her spine. 'What was that?' she wondered as she tried to relax again only for her mind to wander back to that cold shiver.

An hour or so later the Tenryuubito was waking up from being knock out. His eyes couldn't focus for some reason. His hearing wasn't affected however as he could the voice of the man who had tormented him so much.

"You're waking up that good. I wanted to be awake before I left. Consider what I have done to you as a lesson. Treat others like how you want to be treated. Treat people with respect and you'll be given respect. Treat them like shit and expect the same done to you." Naruto said as he walked away from the Tenryuubito.

When the Tenryuubito's eyes were able to focus the noble was shocked to find himself tied to a tree with no clothes on facing a pack of wolves.

One of the wolves staunted up and growled at the noble. The Tenryuubito thought the wolf was gonna eat him when the wolf suddenly turned to it's side and lifted up it's hind leg.

"NO!"

The scream of No could be heard even where Naruto was as he inspected his new ship 'donated' by the Tenryuubito.

Next chapter Naruto meets up with a green haired swordswoman and her apprentice.


	3. Not Chapter 2

I had hoped to get the next chapter out tommorrow but I can't.

So what this is is a list of who are likely will be a part of Naruto's female pirate crew as well as what most likely will be their back story

Nelliel Tu Odelschwank: Prefers to be called Nel. She's a warrior from an hidden island on the Grand Line. Her sword is specially made and thus has a unique ability. Has access to techiniques and abilities similiar to the rokushiki of CP9. Considered by many as the greatest Swordswoman in the world. She hasn't been able to beat Mihawk though. Has a considerable bounty thanks to a certain rival of hers.

Kuina: childhood friend of Roronoa Zoro who faked her death so she could find a better teacher than her father. Presently apprentence to Nelliel.

Tia Harribel: close friend of Nelliel. Has access to similiar abilities as Nelliel. Left their home when she was 15 to learn how to fight like Fishmen. Rumors say she trained under Jimbei before he became a shichibukai.

Mana Tatsumiya: Leader of a quartet of female bounty hunters. A gunslinger/sharpshooter of incredible skill.

Setsuna Sakurazaki: swordswoman (in training) member of Mana's bounty hunter group.

Kaede Nagase: the ninja of Mana's bounty hunter group.

Ku Fei: the martial artist of Mana's bounty hunter group.

Nojiko: sister to Nami of the Straw Hat Pirates. Met Naruto when he came to her village to try to recruit her sister as his navigator.

Retsu Unohana: doctor/samurai who has access to a rare haki that can heal injuries. Travels in the company of her young nurse Paiway.

Paiway Underberg: Young nurse who travels in the company of Retsu Unohana.

Sumeragi lee Noriega: Former shipwright of the Marines till she that the ships she designed and helped build were used in Buster Calls. went AWOL with Washu Hakubi and Eleanor Lamb(Prototype 1)

Washu Hakubi: Former navy scientist and lab partner of Dr. Vegapunk. She went AWOL once she found out about the Pacifista Project. She took all of her inventions, researched, and rescued Eleanor Lamb(Prototype 1) and escaped along Sumeragi lee Noriega. Currently working trying to return Eleanor back to normal. Ate the Space Space devil fruit which allows her to create large empty spaces in side places allowing her to easily carry her stuff around a small suitcase.

Eleanor Lamb(Prototype 1): was once a normal girl till she was drafted without her permission to the Pacifista Project. Rescued by Washu Hakubi and escaped along with Sumeragi lee Noriega.

Next we have possible canidates who may get in.

Yoruichi Shihoin: ate the neko neko model black cat fruit. an expert in inflitration.

Seako Busujima: swordswoman who has possible berserker tendercies.

Kanu Unchou: a powerful warrior from who knows where.

Aya Natsume: swordswoman who has the ability to see into the future.

If you have more ideas I'm all for it. Also now I need ideas for foes.

Here's what I got.

There will be a rivalary between Naruto's crew and the Kuja pirates that's for sure.

Also I'm putting in Nnoitra since I can use his hatred for Nelliel in this story.

That's it for now.


	4. Chapter 2 for real

Chapter 2

After leaving 'Bubblehead' to his punishment Naruto sailed his new ship for a few days till he spotted an island not too far from where he was. After directing his clones to dock the ship near the island Naruto water-walked towards the island and decided to have a look.

An hour after arriving on the island Naruto heard the sounds of swords clashing Naruto ran towards the sounds and when he got there he was speechless.

At one end of a field was a young woman with short blue hair wearing a red t-shirt, black pants, and brown sandals who was on her knees pointing a sword at another woman at the other end of the field.

The other woman had long blue-green hair going down her back and a crimson line stretched horizontally across her face under her eyes. She wore a black tank top underneath an open white jacket, white pants and white boots. She held her sword at her side as she said "Get up and attack again. Remember you're the one who sought me out to teach you."

The blue haired hair girl charged the other woman and the two started trading sword swings. Through most of the battle it was the blue haired girl attacking. However near the end however the blue-green haired started fighting back and after a minute had completely overwhelmed the other girl and disarmed her of her sword.

"You still have much to learn about being a true swordswoman Kuina." the blue-green haired woman said as she sheathed her blade.

"Yes Nelliel Sensei." the blue haired girl Kuina said.

Suddenly the sounds of clapping attracted the attentions of the two ladies towards Naruto. "That was quite the impressive display." Naruto said as he finished clapping.

Suddenly the blue green haired woman Nelliel was in front of Naruto with her sword at his neck. "Who the hell are you?"

Naruto smirked and said "And such speed too. I'm impressed."

Nelliel pressed her sword towards Naruto's throat. "I won't ask again."

Suddenly Nelliel felt a blade on her neck and a whisper in her ear. "You know it's rude to not introduce yourself before asking for another's name."

Nelliel turned to see that it was Naruto holding a kunai to her throat. She then turned to where Naruto was before only to see a log drop to the ground.

"Like I was saying, introduce yourself first." Naruto said.

Nelliel sighed "Nelliel Tu Odelschwank."

Naruto mouthed her name and said "That's a mouthful."

Nelliel smiled "That's why I prefer to be called Nel."

Naruto turned his head towards Kuina "She didn't."

"She's my apprentence so she feels she needs to treat me with respect. I've introduced myself how about you put down the knife and introduce yourself." Nel said.

"Sheath your sword then I'll put down the knife." Naruto said.

Nel did so and Naruto let her go. "Naruto Uzumaki at your service and I've decided I want you."

Nel blushed and stuttered "Ex...xcuse me. What did you say?"

Naruto realized that Nel misunderstood him "What I meant was I want you to join my crew. Of course whatever you were you thinking before too if possible."

Nel if possible blushed even more before she shook her head and asked "What crew?"

Naruto then relayed to her his plan to be Pirate King.

Kuina's jaw dropped while Nel chuckled and said "You're crazy and you're gonna need a crew as crazy as you to pull off this insanity. But you know what crazy and insane ideas have saved me a few times. Let's say I'm in. I just can't leave my apprentence here."

"Bring her along I've got a big enough boat." Naruto said pointing towards his docked ship.

"Where did you get that ship?" Kuina asked looking in awe at the ship.

"Stole from some asshole. Had some weird fetish of wearing a fishbowl on his head." Naruto said not noticing the shocked look on Kuina's face and the intrigued look on Nel's face.

"You stole a ship from of a Terryuubito?" Kuina asked shocked at what Naruto had insinuated.

"Yeah that's what the bastard called himself. He shot some poor fellow so he could the guy's wife as a slave. That pissed me off so I kicked his ass." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"You attacked a Terryuubito out in broad daylight?" Nel asked.

Naruto nodded not realising what Nel is trying to say.

"You do realise the whole Navy will be after you. Hitting a world noble is a serious offense. Do they know who you are?" Nel asked seriously.

"I've only been out on the ocean for about a week. I also never gave out my name. And if there are pictures of me...well then I can easily change my looks." Naruto said doing a quick Henge making himself look like Nel then changing back to himself.

"Besides us who else is a part of this crew?" Kuina asked.

"Just us for now." Naruto said nonchaluantly.

"How the hell are we gonna sail a ship with only 3 people on it? How the hell have you;ve been sail it with only one person?" Kuina screamed.

"I may be one man." Naruto said just as a bunch of shadow clones appeared around the group. "But this one man is also a one man army."

"Very impressive. It seems like a good idea to tag along with you. Kuina and I just need to get our stuff from the nearby town first." Nelliel said.

"I'll go with you. It'll give me a chance to get to know you both." Naruto said.

The 3 new crewmates then walked towards the nearby village.

Meanwhile on a marine ship close by marines were doing their normal jobs while being watched over by a man in a captains coat. This man's had a purple right eye while the left was cover by a white eyepatch. He had a ax/scythe like weapon strapped to his back. He held a wanted poster in his right hand.

This was Marine Captain Nnoitora Gilga

A nameless marine ran up to Nnoitora and said "We've almost the island sir."

Nnoitora smiled and said "Good. You all know your orders. Deal with Nelliel's little friend and make sure there's no place for Nelliel to escape to."

The nameless and said "Also we've found out that there's a bounty hunter group after her. It's said to be the group headed by 'The Gunslinger Priestess'."

Nnoitora waved the nameless pirate away and stared at the wanted poster.

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

NELLIEL TU ODELSCHWANK

25,000,000 BELI

"I've got you this time Nelliel. This time you die and no bounty hunter bitches are going to get in my way." Nnoitora said to himself.

Back on the island Naruto, Nelliel, and Kuina walked through the village towards the place where the two ladies were staying to pick up their stuff before leaving the island.

Unbeknownst to them they were being spied upon by 4 sets of eyes. "Okay it looks like she's picked up another friend besides the blue haired girl. We'll have to change tactics. Setsuna, you'll have to handle the girl by yourself. Ku, Kaede, the blonde's all yours. Be careful though, he doesn't look like much but you can never tell. Nelliel's mine got it. a woman's voice said.

"Got it!" a second female voice said.

"You bet aru!" a third female voice shouted

"No problem de-gozaru!" a fourth female voice said

"Well the ladies, let's get paid." the first female voice said.

Sorry it took so long. Next chapter...Naruto and friends versus bounty hunters and then a all out brawl with Nnoitora and his marines.

Also after reading your reviews I've decided that Mirajane from Fairy Tail will be the cook or at least head cook for the crew.

Keep sending in suggestions for crew members and crew positions. I'm not sure how big the crew will finally be. Quite a few writers put in small crews. I think if you're gonna do something like go after One Piece you should go big.

Later.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Naruto, Nelliel, and Kuina walked down the main road of the village when out of nowhere a white blur crashed into Kuina and sent her and the blur flying into a nearby alley.

"Kuina!" Nel said as she ran after her apprentence leaving Naruto all alone.

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto said just before he was hit in the face by something metal sending him flying into a building.

"Ow. What hit me?" Naruto said as he stood up.

"I did. You strong if you stand up from that aru." A girl's voice said.

"And here I thought we got the short end of the stick de gozaru." another girl's voice said.

Naruto looked up to see two girls staring at him from a rooftop.

One was wearing a black sleeveless battle gi, complete with fingerless gloves. She had dark green hair and had squinty eyes; she had a laid back smile on her face as she stood there with a huge shuriken on her back. 'Is she supposed to be a ninja? Nice tits though.' Naruto thought as he stared at her incredible rack.

The other girl was smaller than her partner and wore a red battle-dress, had tan skin, and short platinum hair. In her hands were a pair of rods with metal balls attached to one end. 'She's cute despite not being as big as her friend.' Naruto thought.

Naruto then leaped to the roof of the building he had been smashed through. "And who might you two lovely ladies be that decided to try to smash my face in?" he asked trying to be charming even though they attacked him.

"Kaede Nagase. Please forgive us for doing this de gozaru." The taller one said.

"Ku Fei. Are only distraction while Mana captures bounty aru. Wasn't expecting you to withstand my attack." the shorter one said.

"As much as I prefer not to fight such cute girls. You did attack me. That at the very least warrants a spanking for the both of you." Naruto said as he got into a battle stance.

Meanwhile Nelliel had ran towards where Kuina might be when suddenly...

BANG!

A gunshot rang out as the ground in front of Nelliel exploded.

"Who's there?" Nelliel asked looking around.

"Look up Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck." A woman's voice said.

Nel did so and saw a woman with long black hair, dark skin, wearing a long tan overcoat on top of a sleeveless skin-tight black shirt and skin-tight black pants. In her hands were what looked like guns only they were black and they looked much different than regular guns.

"You're Mana Tatsumiya aren't you? You definitely don't look like a priestess to me." Nel said.

"I don't wear my priestess robes while hunting a bounty. I would prefer them not to get wrecked especially while facing the 'Strongest Swordswoman in the World'." Mana said pointing her guns at Nel and firing.

Nel backstepped dodging each bullet before ducking behind a building. "Intersting guns you have. Definitely no marine issue pistols."

"Custom made. Could quite possibly be called illegal in some countries who knows. They allow me to fire several times before reloading. I have to make my own ammo though." Mana said as she pointed a gun at a random wall and fired a bullet. The bullet then ricochet off the wall then another one and another before it sank into the wall a few inches from Nel's face.

"That's impressive." Nel said as she unsheathed out her sword. "Been a while since Gamuza's had a real challenge."

As this was going on Kuina was picking her self up after being knocked away from the others. She noticed a young girl also standing up. This girl had black hair that is tied in a pony tail going off to the side of her head. She wore a white shirt and black shorts. Kuina also noticed the girl had a nodachi strapped to her waist.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Kuina said to the girl who stood up and unsheathed her sword.

"If I didn't I wouldn't had been able to get away from your teacher." The girl said as Kuina's eyes widened in realization.

"You're here for Nelliel sensei's bounty!" Kuina said as she unsheathed her sword.

"That's right. Tell me, does your sword have a name?" the girl asked.

"No it does not I'm afraid. Nelliel-sensei says I'm not truly ready for that yet." Kuina said knowing exactly why the girl asked that.

_Flashback_

_"Kuina, do you know difference between swing your sword and being a true swordsmaster? Nelliel asked during a practice duel._

_"Skill?" Kuina said just before Nelliel disarmed her and knocked her down._

_"That's only a small part. The rest is being one with you sword. Like it's an entension of your own body. Each sword has a soul which allows it to choose who can weild it. That is why the names of swords are known because they've become one with those that weild them. I've told you that as soon as we finished training I would take you to my home village and I would have a sword made for you in the way Gamuza was made for me." Nel said as she sheathed said sword._

_"Then the real training begins." Nel said as she turned around and walked back towards where they staying at._

_flashback ends_

Kuina then stared at the girl's nodachi and asked "Does yours have a name?"

"Yunagi." The girl said as as she charged at Kuina only for Kuina to block with her sword.

"You have good reflexes whoever you are." The girl said as she tried to press for a advantage.

"The name's Kuina." Kuina said as the two jumped away to give themselves some room.

"I am Setsuna Sakurazaki." the girl Setsuna said as she charged Kuina once again.

As all three of these battles are going on, the marines under Captain Nnoitora had landed and were now making there way towards Naruto and the others.

"Sir!" the same random marine from before yelled to Nnoitora.

"What is it now." Nnoitora grunted.

"It appears as though the bounty hunters led by the 'Gunslinger Priestess' have engaged Nelliel and her companion. There's something else you should know. While the 'Gunslinger Priestess' herself is fighting Nelliel herself, only one of her fellow bounty hunters is fighting Nelliel's companion." The marine said.

"If I remember correctly there bounty hunters in that group so where are the other two bitches?" Nnoitora asked getting angry at being held up from his victory over Nelliel.

"They are engaged in a battle with an unknown blond male. His face isn't on any bounty posters we have sir." the marine said.

"Some nameless idiot then. Ignore him. The plan stays the same, deal with Nelliel little friend while I finish off Nelliel. Those bitches get in my way I'll finish them off as well. Nobody takes Nelliel's life but me." Nnoitora said as he walked closer to where Nelliel and Mana were fighting.

(Naruto vs Ku Fei and Kaede Nagase)

Naruto dodged several swipes of Ku Fei's weapons noticing the craters they made on the ground and the dents they made on the wall of buildings.

""Damn it I didn't want to waste one so soon but if I must." Nartuo said as he reached towards his new ship where amongst the clones working on the ship there was a couple of clones gathering sage chakra. One of the clones poofed and Naruto got the sage chakra just in time to be hit in the face once again. This time however Naruto just stood in place rather than fly into a building.

Ku wondered what happened when she noticed Naruto's eyes changed. Orange pigment appeared around his eyes. The eyes were yellow while and the iris changed in a rectangular shape. Naruto threw a fist at her face which she dodged however she felt an impact on her face which sent her flying into a wall.

"My, what a powerful technique de gozaru." Kaede said as she threw her shuriken at Naruto which he jumped over and landed on a roof adjacent to Kaede's.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a fellow ninja." Naruto said.

"Oh really then lets see if you can handle this de gozaru." Kaede said as a couple dozen clones appeared surrounding Naruto.

"Whew that quite a lot of clones. Not bad. However when it comes to clones..." Naruto started to say as he did his most famous jutsu and over a hundred clones filled the area. "I'M THE KING BABY!"

Suddenly a bunch of Narutos were sent flying into the air as Ku reappeared. "You much stronger ninja than Kaede. Don't you think so aru?" Ku asked Kaede.

"Definitely. I need to know your official rank." Kaede said.

"My offical title is Sandaime Rikudo Sennin." Naruto said with a smirk as Kaede's eyes widened.

"The Rikudo Sennin is just a myth." She said not believing him.

Naruto chuckled as he closed his eyes and then opened them again to reveal the Rinnegan making Kaede gasp.

Suddenly an explosion happened nearby which caused the three fighters to look. Suddenly Ku pointed to the sky. "There Setsuna but why she carrying Nelliel's friend? They supposed to be fighting each other."

Suddenly Setsuna who had a pair of white wings on her back had Kuina in her arms as they landed. "We have trouble you two." She said as she told of what had happened.

Minutes before...

Setsuna and Kuina clashed swords several times as each tried to gain ground on the other.

"You're not bad." Setsuna said as she stuggled to overpower Kuina.

"I have a good teacher." Kuina said as she held her ground.

Suddenly a bunch of marines appeared from out of nowhere and surround the two.

"Hold it there you two. She is the one Captain Gilga wants away from Nelliel." one marine said pointing his rifle at Kuina.

"Captain Gilga? That's not good." Kuina said as she looked around expecting the man to show up.

"Don't worry he's gonna deal with the criminal and the bounty hunter too if she gets in his way." another marine said.

"Mana's not gonna let your captain take away our bounty." Setsuna said as she got into a stance.

That bastard doesn't care about the bounty. He only wants to kill Nelliel-sensei and he'll kill anyone who gets in the way." Kuina said.

An explosion happened nearby which caused Setsuna to yell "MANA!" and grab onto Kuina as a pair of white wings appeared on her back and carried her and Kuina into the air.

"What the..." Kuina asked as they flew into the sky.

"Mythical Zoan Fruit: Model Angel." Setsuna said as she flew towards where Kaede and Ku were fighting.

When they landed Setsuna said "We have trouble you two."

Present Time

"Hold on one second. Who the hell is Captain Gilga?" Naruto asked.

"He's a marine captain with a fierce hatred of Nelliel-sensei. I'm not sure what the full deal is but he has it in her." Kuina said.

"Then we better get to her fast. I'm losing one of my new crew members to some dumbass marine with a grudge." Naruto said he ran towards where sage mode was telling him Nelliel was.

Nelliel and Mana dodged another attack from Nnoitora's scythe/axe like weapon. "Damn it I can't believe some marine bastard's trying to take away my bounty." Mana said as she pointed her guns at Nnoitora.

"He doesn't give a fuck about the bounty only my death." Nelliel said.

"Well in that case..." Mana started to say as she pointed her guns at random walls and emptied the clips into the walls making bullets ricocheting all over the of the bullets took out marines that were just standing there watching the battle. Only one bullet made it to Nnoitora and hit him in the forehead. However instead of going through the bullet flattened against it.

Nnoitora plucked the bullet from his forehead and flicked it back. "As if a mere bullet can pierce my Hierro (Steel Skin)." Nnoitora said with an evil smile on his face.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Naruto appeared out of nowhere giving Nnoitora a Sage Mode powered kick to the back of his head sending the marine captain flying past Nel and Mana and through several homes.

"Captain Gilga!" several marines had shouted.

Naruto then held out his hand at the marines that had accompanied Nnoitora and said "Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)!" The marines were then sent flying in all directions.

"I think we should continue our discussions away from the nice marines and their stupid one-eyed captain." Naruto said just before he ran away from the scene with Nel and Kuina right behind him. Mana and her fellow bounty hunters looked at each other then at the marines who were scattered by Naruto's technique, finallt at the holes Nnoitora went before they followed behind Naruto and company.

Next chapter the history of Nelliel and Nnoitora is revealed and then a real fight between Naruto and Nnoitora.

These are previews of future chapters of Naruto and his Pirate Harem featuring future characters.

They're based on scenes in movies. Guess which movies and I'll put you in as random characters.

Scene 1

Naruto sneaked around the Baroque Works base towards where the hole in the fence was.

"Kaede? Where are you?" Naruto whispered as he reached the hole.

"Right here Captain." Kaede said from behind him nearly giving Naruto a heart attack.

"Don't do that!" Naruto said as he noticed Washu and Sumeragi carrying what appeared to be a big screen tv. "What is that?"

"We need it." Sumeragi said.

"It's cable ready." Washu finished.

Then Ku and Setsuna appeared carrying swords and guns in their arms.

"Girls why don't we put up a big sign that says 'We came here and stole stuff.'."

Suddenly Nojiko appeared pushing a hand-dolly with crates of ramen noodles on it. "He said to get them." Nojiko said as the others looked at Naruto with mean looks in their eyes.

"Well we are pirates. Okay we can't take everything um...leave the weapons."

Scene 2

Naruto, Nel, Tia, and Seras looked down from the upper floor Vlad looked up at them.

"Ah finally our guest of honor has arrived. Welcome to my home. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the 'Crimson Malestrom' Naruto UZUMAKI!"

Suddenly all of the guests hissed at them as their faces became pale and their mouths opened wide to reveal huge fangs.

"You've got to be shittin me." Naruto said as he and the others started running away.

"Friends of yours?" Tia asked Seras.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After ducking into a bar on the other side of town the one male and six females sat at a table while the other patrons glared at Naruto for being around 'so much hot ass'.

"Before we get to the matter at hand, offer on the table 'Join my crew.'." Naruto said looking at the four bounty hunters.

"And why should we?" Mana asked.

"First of all I recall before I kicked that marine into next week you shot him in the head. Which didn't kill him for some resaon. That makes you and your friends wanted criminals. It'd be better for you to join my crew rather than end up in jail." Naruto said with a smile.

The 4 bounty hunters looked at each other, then back at Naruto, and Mana said "We'll think about it."

Naruto nodded and turned to Nelliel. "Now Nel-chan why is this captain obsessed with killing you. Was he an old boyfriend and you dumped him?"

"I'm afraid not. We came from the same island and he resents me for the fact that I'm stronger than him. He feels that no woman should be above him in strength." Nel said.

'Bastard wouldn't have gotten away with that shit back home. Baa-chan would've knocked his head. Anko-chan would've remove his balls. Hell even Mei-chan would've done horrible things to this guy.' Naruto thought remembering some of the strong woman from the elemental countries.

"As I said we grew up on the same island and we learned the same techniques native to our home in addition to our individual techniques. He always tried to prove his superiority over me but I always best him. I left my home to get away from him." Nel said.

"I'm guessing he went after you. Well I can't have him killing my new crewmate. Best we leave now." Naruto said as he began to stand up.

"But Naruto, Kuina and I still haven't picked up our stuff and there are things I will not leave behind." Nel said with determination.

"Yes and if you want my group to join you then we need to get our stuff as well." Mana said.

Naruto nodded and said "Then while you get your things, I'll deal with 'Captain One Eye.'."

"Nnoitora isn't some punk. He won't let what you did to him earlier pass. He's gonna kill you." Nel said.

"He can try. It's been a long time since I've had to use a significant amount of my power." Naruto said with a devious smile.

The six girls stared at Naruto thinking 'What a scary face.'

An hour later Naruto was on a rooftop looking down at the marines trying to find him and the girls. "This is too easy." he said as he pulled out a scroll. On the scroll were several seals. Naruto bit his thumb and pressed into to one of the seals.

A puff of smoke alerted Nnoitora and his marines that they were being watched. Nnoitora saw the man who had kicked him earlier standing on a roof. Naruto was holding a large broadsword, the blade almost as tall and wide as he was, that resembled a butcher's knife. It had a hole carved into it near the top of the blade and a smaller semi-circle looking like it was meant for an exact purpose down closer to the handle grooved into the blade itself.

"YOU! You interfered with my mission!" Nnoitora shouted.

"Your mission which was to kill Nel-chan just because she's a woman who kicked your ass. God you're a loser and I'll prove it by kicking your ass myself." Naruto said before jumping down to the ground.

"That bitch has no right to be stronger than me." Nnoitora said swinging his axe/scythe over his head. "You think your little butcher knife is a match for Santa Teresa."

Naruto chuckled and said "Kubikiri-bouchou here would eat that fucked up looking spear of yours for breakfast."

Both weapons collided with each other as their wielders tried to overpower the other with brute strength. As Nnoitora put more power into overpowering Naruto, Naruto quickly stopped putting pressure, disengaged his weapon from Nnoitora, and moved away watching as Nnoitora suddenly rush past him and crash into a wall.

'What a dumbass.' Naruto thought as Nnoitora appeared from the hole and charged him with an evil smile on his face. Nnoitora swung his weapon at Naruto who managed to dodge each attack by mere inches infuriating Nnoitora. Naruto was then back up against a house.

Nnoitora smirked and said "Die." as he swung his down just second after Naruto jumped into the air with Kubikiri-Bouchou stretched out in front of him. He then startred spinning himself round and round making himself look like a giant buzzsaw of death coming down on top of Nnoitora.

"Oh no you don't." Nnoitora said as he dodged the attack.

Naruto hit the ground so hard a cloud of dust appeared and covered the area.

As Nnoitora looked around Naruto snuck behind him and said "Hi there."

As Nnoitora turned around Naruto smashed his elbow into Nnoitora's face sending him flying into another building.

Naruto dusted himself as he waited for his opponent to appear. He didn't wait long as Nnoitora reappeared with a scowl on his face before he stuck out his tongue.

A ball of yellow energy appeared on the tongue tip and as Naruto wondered what it was it fired at him.

Just as Naruto was about to move out of the way Nelliel appeared before him and held out her hand.

"Nel, what are you doing?" Naruto asked just before the attack hit and was apparently held back by her hand.

Nel opened her mouth and inhaled the energy ball. After a few seconds she belched out her own ball of energy, this one pink right back at Nnoitora.

"Shit!" Nnoitora yelled just before the attack hit him detroying the building.

Nel turned to Naruto and said "We need to leave now."

Nel grabbed Naruto and suddenly they disappeared just as Nnoitora pulled himself from the rubble and roared in anger when he noticed both of his opponents were gone.

A few minutes both Nel and Naruto appeared on Naruto's ship. "What was that?" Naruto asked.

"More of my island's techniques. I'll explain another time but we must leave. Everyone else is ready to go." Nel said as Naruto turned to see the other 5 girls on the ship as well.

"Where do you girls want to go then? Cause I have no knowledge of this ocean." Naruto said.

Everyone thought about it for a moment before Mana said "First we apparently need a navigator and I know where the best one lives."

"Can you get us there then?" Naruto asked.

Mana nodded and said "Only because we were going to go there after our business here was finished."

Naruto looked at the port nearby and said "It's finished so let's leave."

Naruto summoned a bunch of clones much to the shock of everyone and with Mana's help set sail in search of their new navigator.

Sorry it took so long. I will try to make the next chapter longer and sooner.


	7. Not a chapter

This is not a chapter.

I've decided to totally revamp this story.

I'm gonna keep some of the charartcers I've chosen but not all of them because it would be too much work to write as well as writing in how they meet Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, people think I should tone him down some so I will. He won't be a immortal ninja from Konoha. He'll be a regular person in the One Piece world.

That doesn't mean I'm not gonna give him something. Maybe a devil fruit, a special weapon. No wait I know...I'll give him both. I know which weapon to give him but I need a devil fruit so please put in suggestions in your reviews.

Thank you and I hope that this revamp will be easier to put out than the original.


	8. Setting up poll

This is also not a chapter.

I'm gonna put up a poll tonight with choices of what you want Naruto to be. It'll be up till the end of June

One choice will be the previous version's Naruto (Immortal/Rinnegan)

The next 3 choices will be a Naruto born in the One Piece world with a devil fruit.

Paramecia: Absorb-Absorb fruit - Able to absorb anything from nutrients from plants, knowledge of things from a person's memory and even devil fruit powers.

Zoan: Neko Neko no Mi: Cheetah - This fruit is very similar to Rob Lucci's, however instead of being focused on the physical strength granted by the Leopard fruit, the Cheetah is focused on speed.

Mercury-Mercury Fruit - Basically he has the powers and abilities of the Liquid Terminator from Terminator 2: Judgement Day

The next choice will involve Naruto having a caster gun like Gene Starwind from Outlaw Star. Another member of the crew can make the caster shots for the gun.

The final choice I believe no one has ever even thought of it. Naruto is kidnapped and experimented by both Dr. Vegapunk and Caesar Clown as like a prototype pacifista. Basically he becomes the One Piece version of Wolverine only instead of Adamantium Naruto's bones are coated with seastone and has claws surgically in each hand. Makes his skeleton near-indestructable, able to hurt devil fruit users, and can even withstand devil fruit powers to a degree.

Please vote.


	9. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo


End file.
